


Uncle Jason

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair meets an old friend





	Uncle Jason

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo prompt 'reunion'

Uncle Jason

by Bluewolf

The man standing beside Blair at the bus stop looked familiar; Blair was sure he knew him from somewhere.

The bus arrived; Blair followed the man and deliberately sat beside him, ignoring the other empty seats.

"I know you," Blair said. "If I could only remember how - " He broke off. "Uncle Jason?"

"Blair? Is it... Blair?"

"Yes. How are you? It's so good to see you again!"

Uncle Jason had been one of Naomi's boyfriends when Blair was young - the best of them. The only one Blair regretted losing.

His smile widened.

He wasn't going to lose Uncle Jason again.


End file.
